The Perfect One
by 1italianbella
Summary: Lilly and Oliver broke up. Oliver is upset. Lilly goes on a dating show. What will Oliver do?


It seemed like yesterday when I had broken up with the most amazing girl. Lilly Truscott. It was, in fact, 2 months since we broke up.

"_Lilly, we need to talk."_ _I said._

"_Ok." she said._

"_I think we should just be friends." I told her._

"_Are we breaking up?" she asked._

"_I guess so." I said._

_Lilly tried not to cried, she hates when people see her cry._

"_Well, I guess we're over." Lilly said as she ran from me._

I regretted that for 2 months. I am still madly in love with her.

I lay at the beach in our spot thinking of the memories of us. Soon I was joined by my best friend Miley.

"Oliver! Did you hear?"

"What?" I asked.

"Lilly is going to be on a dating show!" Miley exclaimed.

Dating show? Had she gotten over me that quickly?

"I have tickets to watch it! Are you gonna come with me?" Miley asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok, it starts in 30 minutes. That gives us time to get there." Miley said dragging me to her car.

Miley drove to the studio. We went to our seats and waited for the show to begin. The host came out when the show started.

"Welcome to _The Perfect One_!" he yelled.

"Let me tell you about the loving girl who is picking her perfect one today!"

I'm her perfect one.

"Lilly Truscott is her name. She loves surfing, skateboarding, and snowboarding. She isn't a girly girl and is always up to a good time." he said.

"Now, let me introduce the three lucky guys." he said.

"Jackson Stewart." he said as Jackson walked out.

"Jackson didn't tell me he was gonna be on the show!" Miley said.

"Jackson, why do you want to date Lilly?"

"She is my sister's best friend. I've know her forever so why not and try?" Jackson said.

He won't care for her.

"Our next guy. Jake Ryan!" he said as Jake walked out.

"Jake?!" Miley said sounding angry.

"Jake, why do you want to date Lilly?"

"I went to a school dance once with her, so I want to see if there is something there." Jake said.

He cares more about his huge ego than Lilly.

"Joe Jonas!"

Joe ran out.

"Joe, why do you want to date Lilly?"

"Well, I'm stuck in Malibu for awhile and wanna meet a girl." Joe said.

He can't use Lilly like that!

Jackson, Jake, and Joe sat in their booths. Then Lilly came out smiling.

"Lilly, you excited to find your perfect one?"

I wanted to stand up so bad and yell I'm her perfect one.

"Oh yeah!" Lilly laughed.

Lilly stepped onto her stand that had a computer screen.

"Lilly, ask away."

"What is your favorite food?" Lilly asked.

Pizza. Our favorite food.

Jackson in booth 1 wrote on his screen. "Pasta."

Jake in booth 2 wrote. "Steak."

Joe in booth 3 wrote. "Gummy bears."

"Lilly, what is your favorite food?"

"Pizza." Lilly said.

"Well, you would have a hard time at dinner with one of these guys then."

"Anyways, whose answer do you like the best?"

"Booth 2." Lilly answered.

"Next question."

"What's your favorite movie?"

**Booth 1: The Breakfast Club**

**Booth 2: Teen Bigfoot**

**Booth 3: Camp Rock**

Jackson likes the same movie as me.

"Lilly?"

"I like booth 1's answer the best because I love that movie." Lilly said.

This went on for awhile. Jackson was in the lead.

"Lilly, your next question will eliminate someone."

"What do you like the most about me?" Lilly asked.

**Booth 1: You're nice**

**Booth 2: You're hot**

**Booth 3: Everything**

"I don't like booth 3's answer." Lilly said.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't care about me if he can't name one thing." Lilly said.

"Ok. Lilly you eliminated Joe Jonas!"

Joe ran out of his booth.

Lilly was shocked that he was there.

"Nice meeting you." Joe smiled as he shook her hand.

Joe went backstage.

Suddenly, they went to a commercial break.

"Oliver, do you like Lilly still?" Miley asked.

I looked at her.

"No." hiccup.

"You're lying. You like her!" Miley said.

"Oliver, you need to do something." Miley added.

Then the show came back.

"Welcome back. We are now down to two boys! Who will Lilly pick?"

"What would you do on a date?" Lilly asked.

**Booth 1: take you to dinner than a movie**

**Booth 2: take you to a movie and the beach.**

I better make my move now.

"Lilly, whose answer do–" the host started.

"I would take you skateboarding then we could get something to eat then walk on the beach." I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Young man go back to your seat."

"My favorite movie is _The Breakfast Club_. My favorite food is Pizza. I like your smile, your laugh,—"

"Please go back to your seat!" the host yelled.

"Not yet." Lilly said.

"Oliver, you dumped me. Why are you doing this?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I was an idiot to dump you. I'm still madly in love with you." I told her.

Lilly smiled.

Then I did something I hadn't in awhile. I leaned in and kissed her.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"So?" I asked.

"Ollie, I still love you." she smiled as she gave me a kiss.

"Well, Lilly found her perfect one!" the host cheered as balloons fell to the ground.

Jackson and Jake walked out of their booths.

Jackson soon enough started flirting with some girl. Miley walked up to Jake.

"Hey Miley." Jake said.

"You go on a dating show?" Miley asked.

"Just trying to get over you." Jake said.

Miley grabbed Jake and kissed him.

"I never got over you." Miley smiled.

After, Lilly and I left. We went skateboarding. Then we went to eat some pizza. After that, we sat on the beach in out spot.

"Wanna go watch _The Breakfast Club_?" she asked.

"Love too." I smiled.

We went to her house and watched the movie.

I kissed Lilly. I am so happy that we're back together.


End file.
